


Winter Soldier Premiere!!!

by Mrs_James_Barnes



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, No Smut, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_James_Barnes/pseuds/Mrs_James_Barnes
Summary: Sebastian takes Aurora to the LA premiere of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and the after party!!





	Winter Soldier Premiere!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work on here!! Thanks for reading!! Hopefully you like it, and sorry if you don't. Also, here's the dress Aurora is wearing: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1kAXLKFXXXXXcXVXXq6xXFXXXM/wholesale-Charming-Amazing-Black-Sheer-Illusion-Long-Sleeve-Mermaid-Formal-Evening-gowns-Applique-Sexy-Prom-Dress.jpg
> 
> And what Seb is wearing is the all black suit from the WS LA premiere!! (My favorite)

I quickly fixed my dress while Sebastian was practically dragging me outside towards the awaiting car. To say he was excited would be a massive understatement. He looked back for a moment to see if I was still okay before tugging me towards the car. I laughed and got in, sliding over so that he could follow. As soon as he closed the door, Seb turned to me, the brightest smile on his face and I returned it, resting my hand on top of his.

 

“I can't wait to see this finished….” He smiled, interlocking his fingers with mine. 

 

“Neither can I. You worked hard on this sweetie.” 

 

“Give yourself some credit dove! You woke up at four and five am to do makeup and hair!” 

 

“It's not that bad. You guys did the real work.” I told him, squeezing his hand. He looked over, squinting a little as if I was lying, I laughed quietly. 

 

“You were great still.” He told me, his serious look breaking in seconds. The rest of the car ride was relatively silent, each of us sneaking glances at the other and breaking into smiles and quiet laughs. “You look so sexy in that dress…” He stared at the lacy black fabric covering my arms and the rest of my body, admiring it. 

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” I told him, glancing at the all black suit that he was wearing for the premiere. Seb smiled, blushing slightly as he covered it with a laugh. The car stopped and Seb looked at me one last time, smiling reassuringly as he opened the door, sticking his hand out. I took it and he pulled me out slowly and I stood up.

 

The black dress hugged my curves perfectly, the lighter lace showing the sides of my upper thighs while the decorative lace pooled around my feet as I walked, arm in arm with Seb. The cameras flashed and I paid no attention to them, only looking ahead at the deep blue eyes that lead me up the red carpet. Seb led me over towards the fans waiting for him and I smiled brightly. 

 

Sebastian pecked my cheek, his blue eyes bright as he pulled away, going over to the people calling his name. I made my way to the people who calling my name, very well knowing I didn’t deserve fans, I was a makeup artist and hairdresser, not some movie star like Seb, but, I guess that’s what comes with marrying an actor. 

 

I smiled at the first woman I saw, taking the picture she had from her and signing it, “Thank you so much!! You're awesome!!” She gushed. I smiled. 

 

“Thank you, it’s great to have people like you.” 

 

I moved onto a few others, taking pictures, hugging them, and signing a lot of different photos of Seb and I, or different things. Seb then came back over to me, smiling brightly.

 

“You ready to go?” He whispered in my ear, I nodded a little and hooked my arm around his, walking further down the carpet, and stopping every so often for a photo. We made our way through as quickly as we could, just wanting to get inside and rest. 

 

We stepped into the theater and Sebastian leaned down a little, kissing me before he pulled away, his eyes light up. 

 

“I’ll see you in a few babe,” He smiled, walking away and towards the cast entrance where they we're going to introduce the movie. I walked over to the woman holding a clipboard to ask for my seat. 

 

“Hello, I’m Aurora Stan, with Sebastian.” I introduced myself and she smiled while looking through the papers, then directing to my seat, telling me that Seb would join me in a few minutes. I sat down inside, only waiting for a few minutes before the cast was introduced. I clapped as they all walked out, the Russo brothers stepping out in front of them. 

 

They introduced the movie and the cast stepped off, each making their way to their seats. Sebastian took a seat on my right side, with Chris on my left. I smiled at Chris and he smiled back. I leaned onto Seb a little, and he clutched my hand. 

 

The movie was amazing. After it ended, everyone clapped before the cast and those with them all stood up, leaving and making their way to the after party. I followed Seb in, complimenting him the entire way. 

 

“That was amazing Seb!! You did so well!!” He smiled as I continued to go on about the movie, complimenting every aspect of the movie I had just watched. We went into the party, immediately getting greeted by everyone there. Chris came over, wrapping his arms around me in a massive bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, “Chris!! You were amazing!!” I told him, letting go.

 

“It was great, but that’s thanks to everyone, including you Ra.” Of course it was Chris who was the humble one, always turning a compliment into another compliment. I smiled and he took me over to the bar, Seb going to talk with Anthony. I ordered a margarita, while Chris got himself some beer. 

 

“So, how have you and Seb been?” Chris asked. 

 

“Great, we’ll be staying in New York for a bit, my friend is bringing Finn up to stay with us, do that will be nice, since we have, or, Seb has interviews.” I smiled, taking a sip of my margarita.

 

“You don’t have any interviews with him?” Chris asked. 

 

“I do! I have quite a few actually, and a late night show, but, he has most of the stuff.”’ 

 

We talked for a few more minutes, catching up on what we missed in the others life and asking about different things, before Seb made his way back over to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder 

 

Chris smiled and disappeared into the crowd of people, “You gonna come say hi to Scar, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 

“Lead the way,” I stood up and Sebastian took my hand and I followed him over towards a corner where two people we're chatting. 

 

“Scar!” Sebastian called out, and the woman quickly looked away from the reason in front of her, her face lighting up when she saw us. 

 

“My favorite couple!’ Scarlett smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sebastian before turning to me, and holding me at arms length so she could inspect my dress. 

 

“That is beautiful Aurora,” She told me, making me smile. 

 

“Thank you!! Yours too!” She turned to the man with her and he smiled. 

 

“Guys, this is Jeremy Renner, Jeremy, this is Sebastian and Aurora Stan.” He and Seb shook hands before he pulled me into a sweet hug. 

 

“Scar has talked a good bit about you guys,” He smiled. 

 

“She has?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah, told me about what you did and stuff, pointed out a few things, you're really good with a makeup brush, maybe better than me.” He smiled and I laughed. After a little bit of chatting with them, Seb pulled me off to the side. 

 

“So, how's this?” He asked. 

 

“It's amazing Seb, I love seeing everyone here.”

 

“Heyyy! Rory!” I heard the signature voice of Anthony Mackie and Seb sighed in my ear before we both turned around and I smiled as I was engulfed into yet another hug from Anthony. Not that I minded. 

 

“Damn….you look good!!!” He grinned and I laughed, “Sebass, you got a good'un.” He smirked, looking over at Sebastian. 

 

“And, you, Rory, got Sexy Sebass over here!” Sebastian shook his head, “You two are perfect, Rory and the Sebass!” He laughed and we both smiled. I talked with Anthony for a bit, before Seb grabbed my arm and pulled me away. 

 

“Come-on sweets, let’s go dance.” 

 

“Alright Sebass,” I smiled, letting him take me over to the dance floor. As soon as the next song started off, he pulled me close and into a dance. From being with him for a while, I had picked up a few moves and could dance almost as well as he could. We danced for a few songs as the party started to disperse, leaving mainly just the cast and a few others. 

 

We drank some more before Sebastian found us a table off to the side where we sat and talked for a bit. 

 

“Dove, I don’t know how I’m gonna keep myself from tearing that dress off you soon.” He smiled, taking a sip of his drink as his steel blue eyes stared into mine. 

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself...with that all black suit...it’s hot I must say.” I admitted. 

 

He sighed, resting his hand on top of mine from on the table. “What’s wrong?” I asked him, and he perked up quickly, his amazing pink lips turning into a sweet smile. 

 

“Nothing! Just,,,thinking about what I’m gonna do when we get back to the hotel…” He smirked.

 

“Well, then let's stop that and get home!” I pulled him off the chair, quickly saying bye to everyone so we could leave and get on with our plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Not one of the best things I've written, but hopefully I'll have more stuff soon. I'm still getting the hang of using this, so don't be too hateful if I accidentally do something wrong. Any requests are definitely welcome, I do mostly Seb and Bucky, but, yeah!!


End file.
